Second Chances
by PCGirl
Summary: Natalie decides to take up an offer to start over with a new job, but with an old partner. It's been months--does the offer still stand though?


A/N: Hello! Does anyone remember me? LOL! The muse has been on such a hiatus it isn't funny. I've actually got a new hobby that takes up a lot of my time and that's crocheting. But the muse busted through the writer's block so I could write this.

I actually started writing this and was stuck until I heard a song called Second Chance by Shinedown yesterday. Go to .com and watch the video. It perfectly described what I wanted this fic to be about, and so the muse took charge and I couldn't stop writing until it was finished.

I promise not to take so long next time. Until then--ya'll are the best--PCGirl

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney, but I hear they aren't treating them very well so I just borrowed them to make my muse happy.

Natalie took her eyes off the highway to see who was calling her--had it been anyone else she would have let it go to voice mail. Well, almost anyone else. She took a deep breath before answering, "Hi Mom. I'm probably twenty minutes out. He stopped calling over an hour ago--honestly, I don't know what I want to say to him. I know Jessica won't blame me forever, but this--it's a second chance, prove that I can do something without using the Buchanan name. No, I haven't called him to tell him I'm on my way. Just in case I chickened out and came back to Llanview. Yes, I know I'm always welcomed. I better go or my vision will be so blurry I won't be able to see the road. Love you too."

Her life the past few days had been a whirlwind as she realized that Chloe wasn't Jessica's baby and had to break the news to her. In all of the accusations that had been thrown at her she'd decided it was best leave town, so here she was--thirty minutes out of DC with no clue as to what lay in store for her.

Well, she had an idea--but it'd been three months since the offer and she worried it wasn't on the table anymore.

_Natalie walked into Rodi's and smiled at John already standing at the pool table playing a game by himself. "Hey," she smiled when he looked up and smiled at her. She'd been surprised when she received a text asking her to come here, but was glad to get out of all the drama that was going on at home._

"Hey," he said as he stopped his game and began racking the balls up again. "I'm glad you came."

"It's been awhile. Everything ok?"

John nodded, "I've made some decisions--thought you'd want to know first."

Natalie took a breath before speaking, "Please tell me you aren't going to marry Blair."

John laughed, first at her question and second at her reaction, "No. She went back to Manning--those two are meant for each other."

"I could have told you that in the beginning. So what's the decision?"

It was John's turn to take a deep breath before speaking, "I've decided to leave Llanview."

Natalie was quiet for a few moments before speaking, "Oh. Wow--I guess I figured you'd eventually get back on the force."

He shook his head, "I've decided I'm tired of answering to someone else. I've got the ball rolling to start a PI business back in DC."

"Really? That's great--you've got so many contacts with your years with the FBI I'm sure it will be a piece of cake."

"I could use a partner," said John as he watched her blue eyes shift for a moment before she answered.

"I--I can't," said Natalie as the easy talk that had been going on between them suddenly stopped.

"Because of Banks?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't break up another relationship of hers--not as long as she was happy.

"It's more than that--Jessica needs me right now. She's in a bad place."

John nodded, "She's lucky to have you. Jared too."

"Thanks," she smiled.

John pulled out a business card and placed it in her hand, curling her fingers over it, but keeping their connection by not letting go, "This is the address where I'll be--when you are ready, if you ever are, then come to me."

"John--."

"You can throw it away if you want, but wait until I'm gone--ok?"

Natalie nodded, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying, "I won't, but--I can't."

"Hey--no tears. One last game, winner keeps the table," he grinned as she suddenly felt thrust back into time at another time she played one last game with him.

And so last night as she'd laid there in the bed staring at the ceiling she'd reached into her bedside table and pulled out the wrinkled business card. It was all it took to make her decision concrete. She'd almost made it out the front door--placing two envelopes on the front table, one for Jared, that also included her engagement ring, and the other for her mom when Vicki stopped her.

They'd talked until almost sunrise--and through tears Vicki had accepted her plans, reminding her daughter that this was her home too and to never forget that.

Natalie listened as her GPS unit told her to take the next exit and make a right. Suddenly her nervousness shot up and she wondered if she should turn around--she didn't have to go back to Llanview, but this was a bad idea. What if he'd dropped the whole PI idea already? What if he'd decided he didn't want or need her around, mucking things up?

She was able to push that all away one more time as the directions gave her one last turn and then said destination reached. The office was nestled in between other businesses and an eyebrow shot up as she saw what he'd named the business, _M&B Investigations_.

She took a deep breath as she gathered her purse together and walked in. The waiting area was cozy enough and as she walked up to the receptionst desk she smiled, "Hi--I'm--."

"Natalie. It's so great to finally meet you," said the young woman as she shook Natalie's hand. "I'm Lauren--let me get John for you," she said as she scurried off.

If Natalie had been puzzled before she was even more now--how had that woman known who she was just by sight? What had John done? She was tired from driving and so her mind wasn't thinking clearly or at seeing him walk through the doorway she would have started a shouting match with him, but instead just smiled and walked into his office.

They said nothing as John poured her a cup of coffee and made it the way she liked and she sat in the comfy leather chair he had in the corner of the room. After a few sips she peered at him over the rim of the cup--he'd taken a seat on the corner of his desk, watching her intently. "Yes?" she asked.

"You look tired. When did you sleep last?" he asked as he held back the urge to push her hair out of her face.

"Smooth, McBain," she nodded as she placed the coffee down, crossing her legs and stretching her interlocked hands over her knee. When he looked back at her with puzzlement she continued, "I walk in here out of the blue and you start off talking about my well-being. Decide to skim aside the fact that, unless I'm mistaken, that my initial is already a part of the Company name--and how does the receptionist know who I am by sight alone?"

John smiled--there was his fiesty Natalie, one he'd missed more over the past three months than anybody should be allowed to, "First off--your well-being has always been the number one priority for me. And considering you are sitting here I take it that it hasn't gotten any easier at home?"

Natalie said nothing so he continued, "And yes--the 'B' is for Buchanan. Or Balsom. Or Banks. Whatever name you decided to use when you walked into my door again I knew it would fit. Of course Lauren knows who you are--you're her boss."

"John," she sighed as her mind went in a thousand directions and landed at one. "I haven't even began the process for my PI license," she said as she watched him walk over to a filing cabinet and pull out some paperwork and give it to her. She studied it--her mouth dropping open, "What? How?"

He couldn't help but grin at making her speechless, "It's as far as I could go with the paperwork without forging your name or taking the test for you. But just sign those forms and Lauren will get it overnighted to where it needs to be."

Natalie stayed silent and began shaking her head, throwing the paperwork down on the ground as she grabbed her purse and went for the door, "This is too much, John. Too much and too fast. I can't--," she stopped as the sobs overcame her and John was able to catch her and pull her into a hug.

"Hey--shhhh," he said as he ran his hand over her hair a few times until she'd stopped. Pulling her back he took her face in his hands and their eyes locked, "Why did you come here, Natalie?"

"A second chance. I wanted a second chance to do something right--and I figured we were a pretty good team in the past."

"Yeah, we were."

"How did you explain my absence?"

"I said you were finishing up some stuff back home--and that if you got it all wrapped up you'd be here soon."

"And if I never showed up?"

John hung his head for a moment--he'd stayed up some nights thinking just that. Wondering if she'd thrown the card away afterall, "It doesn't matter now."

"So now what?" she asked as she sniffled some before taking back the seat she'd left just moments ago.

John grabbed his coffee cup and filled it up, "We'll celebrate later the true way--but to--what did you say? Second chances."

Natalie smiled up at John, but didn't tap his cup just yet, "I think we're actually past seconds--this could be forth or fifth chances."

John nodded, "Ok--then to being partners once again."

Natalie nodded--it wasn't just the option of a second chance that had brought her here, but finding the normalcy she'd been craving for over the past year. And working beside John--there was nothing more normal and calming than that.


End file.
